deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Undyne the Undying vs Sans/@comment-31265036-20170717203201/@comment-26036704-20170813001612
"It doesn't. ATK: X (X) DF: X (X) It's shown like this in game." You do know what (x) means in game right It means it's Added to the Total stats. "You misremembered it like the ATK/DEF one. It causes KR." No I watched it frame By frame It doesn't cause KR. "There's a difference. HP exists, it's in the stat menu. Same as Reset, Load, Save and Continue. ATK and DEF too." HP is never shown on the stat menu unless your refuring to when you Hit Enemies. Which doesn't make it canon "But invincibility frames don't. It's basically bypassing the NATURAL defenses of the opponent not accounting for armor. And a heart locket can't do much." I mean The heart locket increases Charas defence so much it matches Undyne the undyings natural durability even if we accept Her defence Is augmented by her armor. So it's apprently doing something "'And the crueler the intentions of our enemies, the more our attacks will hurt us...' You befriended Undyne, right? You wouldn't want to hurt Undyne. Bam. Case closed." This is not only BEFORE YOU BEFRIEND HER, But you also Don't wanna hurt Asgore Ether Especially considering you know Everyone is stressing how nice a guy he is "Sure, and I'm Nic Cage. Chara's literally trying to commit genocide, and they say Toriel is "forgettable" + "The crueler the intentions of our enemies..." and Chara does 9999999999999999999 damage to Sans. Sure, they wanted to mercy kill the monsters. Right." My point was Just because they "Undyne saw Killing frisk as mercy" Doesn't Equal them Being a Good person Or making them wanting to kill frisk Any less bad. "You don't see the war in the true pacifist ending." That's because They were freed By a human And no longer wanted to fight humans because of Frisk Befriending all of theM "2 words. Omega Flowey." Ok how does that Argue against my point, not only Does OMEGA FLOWEY appere in a Later part of the game then when sans says that to you, "Sans could be studying the anomaly's effects on the timeline," Something he's already studied based on His pessimistic attitude Something He himself Refrences in his genocide Dialog. "keeping himself in shape," Which would include Exorcise which tires you out which is a bad idea. "training," What's the difference between this and "keeping himself in shape?" "studying determination." Something Alphys Has already studied. "Plus, it's the logical conclusion. You don't see him in Snowdin NOR the Alphys lab." So you don't see him in ether place with Lab equipment. Ok then "There could be other explanations," Occems razor dictates Teleporton is the simplest solution. "like portals," Chara is Litterally right in front of them when he disappeares from in front of them You'd think we would have Seen a portal if it was portals. "time stop," Yes because the Person who admits to being lazy And everyone agrees Is gonna Drag A kid to 2 seperate restaurants while there frozen in time. Again Occumz razor The simplest solution is that he can teleport. "Boom, arrow behind you." Consuderinf frisk can react to the arrows from Behind them I think sans could as well. "They're seeing it like a RPG, not like in real life. Plus there are much, much more arrows (which this time are spears)" And yet Chara/Frisk are able to react to them And I know There are More Spears and arrows But Frisk/Chara can still dodge them. "They choose NOT to." So Undyne Who knows the World is at stake Is gonna stand there AND TAKE EVERY HIT A PERSON THROWS AT THEM. yeah I find that very hard to believe if I knew The world was at stake And that I couldn't let a person Pass I would Do everything in my power to beat them WHICH would include You know Dodging attacks. "Plus, imagine a guy using straight jabs and ONLY straight jabs? In only 1 direction?" Hm if he's still comparable in Speed to you It would Still be Hard to dodge